Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an underfloor distribution system, and more particular to a modular underfloor distribution system that may be positioned under a raised floor.
Modern office buildings require electric power, communication, and computer data services in various combinations at a large number of locations. In many instances, these needs are addressed by underfloor distribution systems including a network of ducts or raceways, housing power and communication cables, wiring, and the like, that are mounted in concrete floors. Another type of underfloor distribution system includes a series of ducts or raceways that are positioned between a base (such as a concrete floor) and a raised floor that is supported over the base through pedestals.
The amount of power, communication, data, etc., needed within a particular office space typically dictates the size and shape of the raceways and ducts. Thus, each network of raceways and ducts is typically separately manufactured and formed depending on the size and shape of network needed to accommodate particular amounts of cabling and wiring. Further, if the power and communications requirements in a particular space change, the network is also typically removed and replaced by a new network of raceways and ducts. In some cases, the old network remains in tact, but may be obsolete or inadequate to accommodate new infrastructure. Further, some old raceway and duct networks may take up too much underfloor space due to the fact that less wiring and cabling may be used with a new, less extensive, more efficient systems.
Thus, a need exists for a more efficient system and method of manufacturing and adapting an underfloor distribution system.